My Sensei Boyfriend
by Shinigami Ramen
Summary: Rukia is forced to room with an orange haired man and later finds out he is her homeroom teacher! Ichiruki Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Her face glistened with sweat after the tremendous work out she was given by her elder brother. Although she always complained that he was making her life harder, Rukia liked relieving stress in the gym and feeling strong. She wasn't a damsel in distress, she was powerful.

"It's closing time miss."

"I'll be done in a minute." She gave a couple of more hits to the punching bag and left to take a shower. She changed and stepped out, the wind making her feel refreshed unlike the hot summer nights she usually encountered. Summer break had gone by so quickly and now was coming to an end.

"Back to school huh", she sighed. Closing her eyes to feel the breeze again, she walked on the memorized route to her apartment, but there was something that usually wasn't there and she bumped into someone. Opening her eyes with annoyance, "Watch where you're going asshole!" The first thing she saw was his radiant orange hair.

"You bumped into me midget!"

"Midget! I'm not a midget! And what about you with your lollipop hair!"

"Lollipop? Is that the best you could come up of?" She got into position and was going to land a kick on his nuts, but he dodged and grabbed hold of her leg.

"Oh feisty aren't we," he said with a smirk. Rukia was shocked. Other than her brother no one had ever dodged one of her attacks. She spun and grazed his face with her leg.

"Hmph" Rukia walked away from the orange moron and headed for her apartment building trying not to let him get on her nerves. But the asshole was following her as well. She pretended not to notice and went inside the building, but he was still there.

"Hentai stop following me!"

"Follow you? Who would even spare a glance at an elementary school kid? Che! I'm just going to my apartment." He passed her by and went in the elevator. The doors were about to close when she quickly slid in.

"Wow you are tiny" he marveled.

"Shut it" and Rukia pounded his head with a powerful fist. She left him smoking and went towards her room. Then she saw the boxes near her door. Rukia glanced at the labels.

"Who the hell is Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"That would be me. Hmm I guess you must be the roommate. Yorushiku onegaishimasu", orange hair smirked.

"No way" Rukia looked at him with astonishment. "I'm going to live with this idiot?!?"

**Sorry, the first four chapters are under a thousand words, but after that they all are. I noticed most people giving up the series after the first chapter so I just wanted to give a heads up!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kuchiki Rukia had never lived with a man and she wasn't planning to until she at least finished college let alone high school. However somehow, she was stuck with Kurosaki Ichigo and it was annoying her to all ends. She had always kept her cool in any situation, but he was too damn irritating! When she asked the landlady what was going on this is what she got.

"_Why is there a man at my doorstep saying he is now living at me?" she coldly questioned the landlady. _

"_Oh I'm sorry dear. Didn't you know we had a roommate system in this building?"_

"_Yes I knew!" she snapped, "But why is it a man, not a woman!"_

"_Oh about that, we thought he was a woman because his name was Ichigo." She innocently said._

"_Didn't you bother to check his records!" she said with flaming anger._

"_We rely on the trust system here as well, hon" the landlady tried not to look into Rukia's eyes, "Anyway, you have to live with him because there aren't any spots left in the men's side and he already paid. Now I can't give back money can I? Good night sweet" and she quickly closed her door_

It was infuriating, but there was nothing she could do about it. Rukia quickly established the ground rules to Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Listen Kurosaki --"

"Call me Ichigo", he interrupted

"Ichigo --"

"By the way what's your name? I didn't quite catch it"

"Kuchiki Rukia," her patience was running out, "Now Ichigo this is what you are going to follow," she brought out a time table filled with her random doodling.

"Whoa, what's with the freaky rabbits!" and down went Ichigo with her fist.

"They aren't freaky rabbits, it's Chappy!" how could this guy insult Chappy? Unforgivable.

"First of all, you will **not** insult Chappy. Second, you will follow this time table so we won't see each other while eating. Lastly, you will never come 3 feet from my bedroom. Got it?"

"Hey this isn't fair; my favorite T.V. show is at this time! Who said you could make the rules anyway! I'm older so I get superiority. What are you, like twelve?"

"I'm seventeen!" Ichigo received another smoking punch, "Chappy comes on at that time so no exceptions! Besides, I lived here longer so I get superiority. That will be all, good night."

"Seventeen?" he thought, "This might just become interesting." He smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hm what's that smell?" Rukia was aroused from her sleep by the mouth watering smell of breakfast. She sleepily walked towards the kitchen and found an orange haired man making breakfast.

"Who are you!" she spoke surprised. How could someone break into her apartment and make breakfast!

"Don't tell me you forgot already." He saw her eyes confused, "I'm your roommate remember?"

"Urgh" Rukia groaned and sat at the table. Ichigo placed her breakfast in front of her. She dug into the delicious food.

"Why'd you make breakfast for me" she said between mouthfuls.

"You ate convenience store food yesterday so I figured you don't cook. And if I'm going to cook for myself it wouldn't hurt to cook some for you too. Anyway here's your bentou, I'll be leaving first"

"You're leaving already, did you eat?"

"Yes midget, ittekimasu!"

"Wait, where do you work--" the door slammed and Rukia was left alone. "Whoa, he's surprisingly nice. Wait didn't he just call me midget!" she sighed. At least this couldn't get any worse. Boy was she wrong.

At school all of her friends were excited for their new teacher. No one knew if the teacher was a man or woman. Keigo and Chizuru were hoping for a busty woman and Orihime was into the idea of guy strong with muscles. Tatsuki just wanted someone who wasn't sissy while Renji didn't care (because in his heart he had Rukia). When the vice principal came in and told the students to settle down Rukia though she saw a flash of orange outside. "No way right? He couldn't be smart enough to be a teacher, right?" she desperately thought, but it was inevitable.

"I'll be your new homeroom teacher Kurosaki Ichigo." All the girls squealed and Keigo and Chizuru looked dejected, but Rukia tried not to show any emotion at all. Ichigo looked at her in the eyes and smirked. Once the vice principal was out of the room Ichigo decided to have an FAQ with his class.

"You can ask whatever you want now and you might just get an answer." All the girls squealed and Ichigo called on a hyper brunette.

"Sensei, how old are you?"

"I'm only twenty-four years old." All the girls became even more excited. "That means he is only six or seven years older than us! Chance!" Rukia heard the girl behind her whisper.

"Sensei, do you have a girlfriend?"

"I do..." Ichigo looked towards Rukia "and I live with her." Rukia turned red and put her face down.

"Aww" all the girls were upset. "What's her name?"

"Her name? It's Ru--"

"Sensei!" Rukia immediately rose "I do not believe that this is the time to get personal with your students. Please start the lecture"

"Hmm I guess you're right Kuchiki-san. We will be reading Romeo and Juliet this semester. Kuchiki-san, since you were so eager to start the lecture you can go get the books from the teacher's lounge."

"Sensei, we need to be with a teacher to get the books. Would you like to come with me?" Rukia displayed her killing intent with her aura and Ichigo gulped. Maybe this wasn't going to be that interesting.

When they both stepped out of the room Rukia became hysterical.

"What the hell is your problem Ichigo! Why didn't you tell me you were my teacher! Can you imagine what the school would do if they found out we were living together. And you are **not **my boyfriend."

"First of all, I didn't know that you were going to be my student. Secondly, they won't find out and that last bit was to tease you." He winked at her. Big mistake and he received a smoking punch.

"Oi midget! What if they see you punch your sensei like this?"

"You owe me a lot of bentous for this" and she started walking.


	4. Chapter 4

Rukia and Ichigo entered the room with the books and Rukia took her seat.

"The book we will be reading is Romeo and Juliet." All the guys in the class groaned. "It's a romantic love story that should also interest all you men because the ladies love a romantic." Immediately they all snuck a glance towards their special crush and intensively looked back at their sensei.

"Anyway, if anyone damages these books I will have to personally visit your parents at your house and have a little chat with them" Ichigo gave off a cold aura that made all of the students shiver.

"Kuchiki-san, don't make me visit your house too." he smirked again.

"That won't be necessary _sensei_."

"Your homework will be to read chapter one and two. You can get started now." Rukia opened her book and began to read the first page.

***

After a few more periods it was lunch time and Rukia met up with her friends at the rooftop.

"So what do you think of Kurosaki sensei?" Orihime asked Rukia.

"He's nothing great." she muttered.

"You're just mad that he picked on you!" Renji interjected "Whoa Rukia! Did you actually bring an obentou? Don't bring that nasty thing near me!"

"I don't cook that bad! _In fact the food was delicious for breakfast. I wonder how it will be for lunch_." she opened it found the most beautiful lunch…with hearts all over it!

"Um Kuchiki-san? Why are there hearts all over your lunch?" Orihime asked.

"No reason." Rukia quickly started to stuff the food in her mouth.

"You're not living with anyone are you?" Rukia started to choke on her food.

"Why do you ask?" she said weakly.

"No Kuchiki-san! Don't leave meee!" Keigo tried to grab a hold of Rukia, but was thrown to the ground.

"Like that's possible! Who would like her?" And Renji went down with a smoking punch. The group decided not to say anything more about her bentou and went on to talk about the new teacher again.

"Che! I think he's too cocky! Did you see how he smirked at us every five minutes or so!" Renji spoke with disgust.

"_I'm pretty sure it was all directed at me._"

"And I doubt he has a girlfriend anyway. Who would date a guy like him!" Renji continued.

"Oh yea! He definitely does not have girlfriend. It was probably just to make them stop following him or something. Definitely no girlfriend!" Rukia tried to say reassuringly, but it probably sounded more desperate.

"I think he's kinda hot" Orihime said shyly.

"Ok guys!" Tatsuki said with passion " Let's have a study group at his house to put Operation Ichihime in effect!"

"NO!" Everyone stared at Rukia strangely.

"I mean what if he does have a girlfriend? Then wouldn't it be awkward? Besides aren't we supposed to have these kind of things in more public places?"

"But you said he didn't have a girlfriend." Orihime dejectedly said. She was hoping that this operation would help her 'get' sensei.

"I just said he probably doesn't. What do I know? Anyway, I'd rather not go to his house even if he didn't have a girlfriend."  
"Then why don't we have it at your house Rukia?" Tatsuki asked.

"That way we all will feel more comfortable and if he has a girlfriend she won't be there! Besides even if he does have a girlfriend Orihime can just steal him away!" Rukia's face kept getting paler and paler while Orihime's face kept getting brighter and brighter.

"Bu—"

"So no objections, right? Oh yeah Rukia? Since it's your house you can tell sensei. We'll meet this Saturday at one so Rukia can show off her newfound cooking skills for lunch!"

"_What have I got myself into this time_" Rukia miserably thought.

***

Rukia spotted Ichigo in the hallway and pulled him aside.

"Listen, my friends want to have a study group with you at my place."

"You mean at _our_ place." Ichigo wickedly smiled.

"No I mean my place!" she sighed. "Plus, they want me to cook lunch because of your excellent cooking skills! _Wait I wasn't supposed to give complements! _ Anyway, it's this Saturday at one so we need to have the whole house rid of your stuff and the cooking done by at least 12:30."

"Extra cooking! And cleaning too!" Ichigo whined "Can't you just say no?"  
"I already tried! Besides they're my--"

"Your precious friends. Wakatta wakatta." Ichigo sighed

"Oh by the way" he whispered in her ears "How'd you like the hearts?" Rukia turned into deep shade of red and whacked him with her Chappy pencil case. She started to argue with him again and they both didn't realize that Renji walked into the hallway in time to see her turning red.

"_What was Rukia doing with that creep whispering in her ear!_"


	5. Chapter 5

The week had gone by fast and it was already Friday night. Rukia got home and started to clean and Ichigo arrived after an hour or so.

"What were you doing for so long?" Rukia asked

"Oh" he smirked "Was the midget actually worrying for me?" Ichigo went down with a smoking punch.

"Of course not! I just wanted you to get home so you could clean!"

"Sigh. I went to get the ingredients for tomorrow's lunch." His eyes became mischievous "And I got sake! We'll have my congrats for teaching for a week party!"

"What? Is anyone coming over?"

"Alas I have to spend my time with you. How unsocial I am." Ichigo received another punch.

"I'm underage remember. Not allowed to drink!"

"Oh it's not like anyone is going to know! It's just us two"

"What about those awful hangovers? We won't be able to cook or clean tomorrow!"

"Have you ever had a hangover?"

"No…"

"So you don't know if it's really that awful, right?" He poured the sake into two glasses. "Here you go!" Rukia sipped some of it and look at him in disgust.

"This tastes awful!"

"Just drink it!" he snapped. Rukia closed her eyes like she was going to take a bitter medicine and drank every drop of sake in her glass (and it was a big glass). She started to feel a little dizzy.

"I feel strange…"

"That's pretty normal." He replied and poured more sake for her.

"Hey, want to have a contest? I have two more bottles here. Let's see who can drink the most the fastest!"

Rukia, being the competitive person she is (and now drunk), took up Ichigo's challenge. They both downed the bottle in minutes and it seemed to have been a tie. By this time Rukia was so drunk that her speech became slurred.

"I –hic- definitely woooon that!" Rukia exclaimed.

"No way midget! There is no way you won that!"

"Don't call me a midget!" Rukia hit Ichigo on his chest multiple times lightly. Then she stopped hitting it and started to trace the chiseled-in lines.

"Do you like it?" he asked, but Rukia just kept tracing the lines.

"We better get to slee—" Rukia cut off Ichigo by kissing him lightly of his lips. He returned the kiss, but she fell asleep too quickly.

"Damn" he scratched his head. "This was only supposed to be interesting, nothing more."

Ichigo carried her bridal style into her room and smoothened out her raven black hair.

"You're more troublesome than I thought midget."

***

Rukia woke up at 11:30 with the most awful hangover. She vowed never to have alcohol again. When she glanced at the clock she almost cried.

"Get up!" Rukia kicked Ichigo as hard as she could. "Get up! They're coming in an hour and half! We still haven't cleaned or cooked!"

"So what" Ichigo sleepily said then immediately smirked.

"Unless you want to continue what we started last night."

"What?" Rukia turned into a deep shade of red. "Did you attack me while I was drunk!"

"Actually you attacked me, but no matter." He left her standing in his room dazed while went in the kitchen.

"You clean and I'll cook since they want edible food!" He yelled across the apartment.

"Shut up!" she yelled back.

***

In an hour or so they had finally clean up the apartment with the lunch done. They both got dressed and sat at the study table.

"If anyone asks you where you live what do you say?" Rukia questioned him.

"My precious little students need not to worry. I will come to you whenever you wish!"

"Wrong!" Rukia pounded him with her new bought Chappy mallet. "You have to say that shouldn't be the concern of a student."

"But I sound so ice princess like! I can't mimic you well Rukia" Ichigo broke out into laughter.

"Do you want to get hit by this mallet again!"

"Wakatta, wakatta. And what are you going to say when they say how did you made this delicious food?"

"I'll say--" The doorbell rang surprising both of them. Rukia got up to open the door and found Orihime, Tatsuki, Renji, Chad, and Ishida.

"Hi Kuchiki-san!" Orihime cheerfully called out.

"Hey guys! Um what are you doing here Ishida and Chad?"

"This is a study group so I thought I could learn more from it." Ishida adjusted his glasses. "Chad decided to come with me as well."

" Oh ok. Come on in!"

"Hey sensei!" They all said.

"Hey guys! I just got here a little early."

"Do you guys want to eat while working or eat a little later?" Rukia called out from the kitchen.

"I'm starving! Bring the food out now!" Renji exclaimed. Rukia set the table with Ichigo's delicious food and they all dug in quickly.

"Whoa this is amazing Rukia! I thought it would be inedible, but this is beyond being edible!" Renji was immensely shocked and so were the others.

"Kuchiki, I have to say you cook quite well."

"Um thank you Ishida. But it isn't _that _great. It's only slightly better than maybe a snail's cooking." She glanced at Ichigo.

"Oh so a person who can't cook like this is a snail, right or maybe even worse." Ichigo smirked retaliating her snide. Rukia tried really hard not to bring out her mallet and bit her lip.

Orihime was getting jealous that Rukia was receiving all of the attention. "I cook pretty well too! Next time I'll bring my great octopus wasabi hotdogs!"

"Um if you want, but it's not necessary Inoue." Ichigo tried to make her forget about that idea.

"Rukia, where is the bathroom?" Tatsuki asked.

"Oh it's on the left" Ichigo called out. Everyone looked at their sensei strangely and Rukia was throwing daggers with her eyes.

"Um I know that because I went to the bathroom before you all came."

"You scared me sensei! For a second I thought that you had been to Rukia's place before!" Orihime said relieved. Renji, however, was still suspicious.

"Ahem" Ishida cleared his throat. "Shouldn't we start studying?"

"Of course! That's right" Rukia tried to steer the conversation away from houses. For the next hour the group studied Math, Science, History, and Romeo and Juliet. Rukia, on the other hand, just tried to make sure that no one caught wind of her and Ichigo's situation. At last it had become time for the group to leave.

"Thanks Kuchiki-san for having us!" Orihime said.

"You're welcome"

"Oh by the way Rukia?" Tatsuki asked, "What was that locked door for?"

"That? That's where I keep all my unwanted stuff." Rukia glared at Ichigo again. With their final goodbyes everyone left and Rukia collapsed on the couch.

***

Ichigo walked downstairs with everyone and went with them for a while. After a while he said he had to go the other way and said goodnight.

"Sensei, where do you live?" Orihime asked hoping for an answer.

"That's a secret Inoue, for all of my students." Ichigo left the disappointed Orihime and her friends behind…except for Renji. Renji decided to follow sensei to confirm that his suspicions were wrong. Ichigo was followed all the way inside of Rukia's apartment building.

"_No way!_"

***

"_Peace and quiet. Though all of that will be gone when the dumb strawberry comes back_." She heard the doorbell ring "_Speak of the orange devil_." and went to open the door.

"Rukia, Tadaima!" Ichigo hugged Rukia, lifted her and started twirling her.

"Put me down!" Rukia brought out her mallet and hit Ichigo on the head.

"Ow, that hurts midget! Aren't you supposed to say Okaeri?"

"Fine Okaeri! Now go inside, you don't want to disturb the neighbors!" Rukia shut the door, but it was too late. Renji had heard the entire thing. He put his ear against the door to listen to more.

"Oh by the way Rukia. Since my room is now for unwanted things, I guess I'm sleeping with you!" Ichigo raced into Rukia's room and collapsed on her bed.

"Get off! It's only 3 o'clock!"

"So? I want to sleep. Don't bother me midget!"

"Fine, I guess I'll eat that last sushi roll."

"No that's mine!" and they both raced to get the last sushi roll.

***

When Renji could no longer hear anymore he staggered out of the building.

"_Rukia's living with our sensei?!? I can't believe this!_"

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I did try to make this chapter longer than the usual ones and I'll try to do so from now on! I was debating whether or not Renji should actually talk to them after catching them together or not. Then I figured that they still need to fall in love! Please continue to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday came by and Rukia was bored like hell.

"Sigh. I think I'm getting addicted to the nerve-wracking action we had yesterday."

"You call that nerve-wracking! If you want to take a risk, let's go out today and get out of this miserable hell-hole."

"But…_It's almost like he's asking me out! Ha! What are you saying Rukia, there's no way._ What if others see us!"

"That's the whole point of a risk! Besides, if you tie up your hair and put on some make up you'll look unrecognizable! Also, If you wear high heels you won't be a complete midget" he smirked, but got pounded with two almighty Chappy mallets (where'd the second one come from?!)

"Ow those freaky rabbit mallets hurt!"

"What. Did. You. Say?" Rukia spun around with an ice-cold glare.

"Shit." Ichigo muttered.

"DIE BASTARD!" Rukia flung herself on top of him and attacked him with four Chappy mallets (do these keep doubling?) and a fountain of blood spurted out of Ichigo's head.

"Now that that's taken care of, I'll go get ready."

"_What a troublesome midget._"

Rukia hit the shower; killing Ichigo took a lot out of her.

"_I can't believe I let myself get infuriated over him. What happened to the old calm and composed Kuchiki Rukia? Sigh…_" Rukia stepped out of the bathroom in her towel to get her clothes when the door burst open.

"Rukia, where did you put my dragon shi--" Ichigo saw Rukia's slender figure hugged by the snug towel showing off all of her curves.

"You HENTAI ASSHOLE!" Rukia hit him with her mallets. She quickly took her clothes and went into the bathroom.

***

After an hour they had finally finished getting ready (stopped arguing) and they headed out. Ichigo found himself staring at Rukia every few seconds. He would have never thought that the midget would look that beautiful!

"You look really nice." He muttered and turned pink. "_What the hell was that! The man that has made hundreds of women go weak in the knees was just embarrassed in calling a seventeen year old pretty! Get a hold of yourself Ichigo!_"

"Thanks" Rukia turned pink as well.

"So where do you want to go?"

"What's that? You were so eager to take a risk , I thought you had a plan. Fine, let's go to Ginza!"

"Eh! You trying to make me go broke midget!"

"Damn, I forgot my mallets."

"Ha ha! I triumph today midget!" Ichigo went down in an instant.

"Don't forget how I used to attack you before I got the mallets! Kuchiki Rukia triumphs for the umpteenth time!" Rukia gloated while passing Ichigo's body.

"Don't be so sure midget." Ichigo gritted his teeth. He grabbed Rukia's hand and started to run.

"Hey, let go! Where are we going?"

"You'll see. They reached in front of the largest amusement park in Tokyo, (insert name here)

"Wow, an amusement park!" Rukia's eyes became sparkled like a child, "Thanks Ichigo!" She hugged him and he hugged her back. Moments later they realized the situation they were in and separated awkwardly.

"Um let's go on that rollercoaster."

Rukia gulped, "isn't that too huge?"

"Not if you aren't a chicken! You can't tell me that the great Kuchiki ice princess is scared!" He ran towards the ride.

"Wait for me!" She ran behind him. They both got on the ride (it was a short line) and braced themselves for the most exhilarating ride ever known. While screaming they didn't notice that their hands became intertwined. When the ride ended Rukia realized that she was holding his hand and pulled way.

"Let's go to the next ride!" she said a little embarrassed.

"Instead of that, I dare you to go in that Chappy shop and don't say a word or touch a thing."

"What! That's outrageous!"

"Aww is the Kuchiki princess too scared for a dare?"

"Am not! At least tell me what I get if I win or if you win?"

"Fine, if you win… I'll give you anything from that shop." Rukia's eyes started to glow as she went into far away land. "and if I win, you have to do everything I say for the rest of the day."

"That's completely unfair bastard!"

Ichigo smirked, "Do you want the Chappy item or not?"

"Fine, I'll take the challenge. But be prepared to loose!" They both walked inside the store and Rukia immediately bit her lip. There were so many amazing things! The awesome Chappy barrette designed all the way in 1980, the awesome Chappy pen signed by the designer of Chappy, the complete Chappy Love series, and oh my god! Was that the limited edition Chappy ring!

"Hey Rukia! Look at this ultimate Chappy perfume! Doesn't it smell great?"

Rukia was about to reach for it, but then remembered she wasn't allowed to touch it. She glared at Ichigo and went around looking at various Chappy things.

When it was almost time to leave the shop, Rukia accidentally tripped and fell on the Chappy merchandise. She hoped that Ichigo didn't see it, but he did.

"Ha! I won! Prepare to do what ever I say!"

"That isn't fair" Rukia pouted.

He tried not to look at her in the eyes to get persuaded and pulled her away from the store to in front a parfait shop. When they stepped inside they saw a red pineapple haired idiot with their other friends eating.

"Ichigo we need to back!" she spoke with urgency.

"Hey, this is what a risk is about, right? Besides I order you to." They took a booth two spots in front of the others'.

"I'm feeling nervous."

"Don't be! Now, what do you want to order?"

"I'll have something strawberry." When they got their strawberry parfaits Ichigo suddenly had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Feed me."

"What did you say!"

"You heard me, feed me. Remember you lost the dare!" Rukia turned as red as the strawberry while she fed Ichigo spoons of the parfait and then Ichigo suddenly put a spoon of it in her mouth.

"You must be hungry too, right?" They took turns feeding each other and Rukia looked at his lips. "_Oh kami-sama, I want to kiss those lips! ...Wait Rukia, snap out of it! What are you thinking!_" Rukia mentally slapped herself. When the parfait was all eaten up Ichigo paid the bill and they left. While leaving Rukia glanced at her friends.

_"I wonder what they would think of me if they knew I was with him._"

***

"Hey wasn't that Kurosaki-sensei just now with that girl?" Tasuki asked.

"Are you sure?" Orihime asked troubled.

"I'm positive, who else would have orange hair?"

"Let's follow him!" Renji shouted in fear that the girl might have been Rukia.

***

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and walked with her around the theme park.

"Ichigo…"

"…"

"Ichigo!" Rukia jerked her hand out of his. "We can't do this."

"Do what? What are we doing?"

"Holding hands! Going to an amusement park! Feeding each other like we just did! It isn't right."

"Why!"

"Because!" She turned so she wouldn't face him. "You're my teacher and I'm your student!"

"What the hell does that matter!" Ichigo turned Rukia around. "We're just two people having fun together right now, not teacher and student! And why can't we have fun together?"

"Because I think I'm falling for you!" Rukia blurted out and started to run. Ichigo grabbed her arm and brought her into his chest.

"Ichigo let go of me!"

"Not this time. I think I'm falling for you too." He whispered in her ear and hugged her. Rukia's eyes grew wide.

"Y-you're joking right?" she tried to confirm.

"No, you're strong, opinionated, humorous, considerate, the most flawless girl I've ever met."

"And how many times have you tried that line?" Rukia looked into his deep amber orbs, still uncertain if what he was saying was true or not.

"First time, is it working?" Ichigo kissed her on the lips, but Rukia broke away for a moment.

"I don't want to get hurt." she whispered

"I will never ever hurt you Rukia." He brought her face near his and kissed her again. "How does it feel?"

"Like magic." He claimed her lips again and kissed them gently and tenderly. When they parted softly Ichigo put something in her hand.

"Thi-this is the limited edition edition Chappy ring I saw in the store!"

"I bought it after I saw you gazing at it for so long." He kissed her again.

"Should we go home now?" Ichigo asked, "It looks like we're done here."

"Yup! Let's go!" They left home while holding hands with huge smiles.

***

The gang saw the scene, but could only see Sensei's face and not the girl's.

"Did you see hi kiss that girl!" Orihime gritted her teeth together, "I have to find out who she is!"

Tatsuki tried to calm Orihime down while Renji looked like he had seen a ghost. He was almost positive that the girl being kissed was Rukia.

**They're finally in love! *squeals* Thank you to everyone that reviewed, I'll update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

It became a little awkward after they both left the amusement park. After all, one of them had just professed his love while the other accepted it. However, this wasn't a valid excuse for Kurosaki Ichigo. He had his hands in his pockets and walked two steps in front of Kuchiki Rukia. "_Argh! So what if you just told her you liked her? You're a grown man and you can't think of anything to say?!_"

"Umm," Rukia broke the silence before the manly Ichigo could say anything, "So are we going out?" she tried to confirm.

"Geez" he scratched his head and turned to put his large hands on her petit shoulders.

"When will you get it through that thick skull of yours?" he looked at her straight in her violet orbs. "You're **my** girlfriend now. Mine. All mine." Rukia hit Ichigo on the head with a smoking punch.

"Don't be so possessive. I belong to no one." She tried to look annoyed, but let out hints of smiles. In actuality, Rukia was thrilled that someone wanted to claim her, to possess her. Especially since that someone was Ichigo.

"God midget! Don't you know you're not supposed to hit your boyfriend!"

"_My boyfriend…Ichigo is my boyfriend!_" He interlocked his fingers with hers. Rukia felt her cold hand receive a currant of electricity.

"It doesn't matter what you say, you're all mine." With that Ichigo started to run, pulling Rukia along with him. While racing on the street, the world was a blur of color, with an exception of orange hair in front of her and the hand that was holding hers. She could feel her usually frozen hand reaching the same temperature as his warm one. Her heart started to beat crazily with this surge of heat that she had never felt before. When they reached the same temperature, Rukia truly felt that she had a connection with this man. With this man who she had only known for around one week. How had she fallen in love within one week? Somehow, Rukia could no longer imagine a world without Kurosaki Ichigo.

When they covered a great distance, Ichigo finally stopped and turned to look at Rukia who was panting loudly.

"Hey Rukia, are you ok?"

"I'm…" she took a deep breath of the cold fall air. "FINE YOU ASSHOLE!" she whacked him as hard as she could. "What the hell was that for? Why did we start running?!"

"I thought I saw a red pineapple." Ichigo shrugged. For a moment Rukia was confused.

"_A red pineapple? What the_-Renji! We could have been caught!"

"We could have, but we didn't thanks to yours truly." Ichigo smiled and pointed to himself, "And it's part of the risk that you love so dearly, right? Besides look where we are now." Rukia glanced up and saw that they were in front of the apartment building. She sighed in relief and began to rant again. "Ichigo you're so—"The landlady came out with a broom and a dust pan. Rukia immediately Let go of Ichigo's hand.

"Oh I see you two are getting along just great" she smirked at the two " I would like to remind you that the walls of each apartment are quite thin and all of the residents will be able to hear your moaning and screaming. That's the problem we had a few years back before I made it separate. I would hear them screaming all night every day—"

"Thanks for the tip Oba-san! I'll take her somewhere else for that." Ichigo took Rukia's hand and ran inside the building.

"Jeez youngsters, they should have let me finished!"

***

Back at the apartment Rukia was once again fuming.

"What do you mean I'll take her somewhere for that huh?! For your information I will not be doing it with you!" Rukia spun around to stomp to her room. However, Ichigo pulled her onto his chest on the sofa.

"Who said anything about having sex?" Ichigo seductively whispered in his husky voice while gently stroking her tingling skin.

"BAKA ICHIGO!" Beet-red Rukia yelled and released herself from Ichigo's strong grip. She smacked his head with four Chappy mallets before stomping towards her room. Ichigo chuckled "She'll never fail to amuse me" and went into his own room.

***

Rukia only stepped out of the room when her stomach started to growl uncontrollably. It was dinner time and she hadn't eaten anything for hours. Not only that, the mouth watering aroma of pizza flowing in to her room added to the hunger pangs. She went into the kitchen and found a huge pizza filled with mushrooms, olives, green peppers, jalapeños, and onions! She started to drool when she saw carrot-top walking towards the kitchen. Rukia quickly put three slices on her plate and tried to sneak into her room.

"Trying to go somewhere?" Ichigo asked.

"Just my room!" Ichigo tried to look horrified.

"Don't tell me…you were going to take my delicious pizza in that Chappy infested area?!" Rukia stomped on his feet making him cry out in pain. She decided to sit at the dining table to amuse herself with her boyfriend. She scarfed half of the pizza down her throat and then began to talk.

"This is amazing! How come it has all of my favorites?"

"You talked about a giant pizza in your dreams."

"You…you watch me sleep?"

"Everyday!" Ichigo saw Rukia was reaching for her mallets and quickly spitted out the truth. "Heheh just kidding with you midget! I heard you talking about pizza with your friends while walking out of class."

Rukia narrowed her eyes, "That better be the truth." She took another gigantic bite of the pizza.

"Hey Ichigo, what are we going to do at school?"

"What do you mean? Is that the place you're choosing where we should do something else?" he smirked and got hit by the pink Rukia once more.

"I mean, I want to see you." She muttered.

"Aw aren't you cute!" Rukia glared at him. "We can eat lunch together if you want in my office."

"Ok." Rukia spoke quietly again. She took another bite and finished two out of three slices.

"Hey Ichigo, why are you such a good cook?"

"So you admit I'm great at cooking?" he smirked.

"Just answer the question!"

"Fine, fine. I had to cook because my idiot father didn't know how to and my sisters were too young." This was the first time she had heard about his family.

"Hmm? What about your mother?" Ichigo didn't answer for several seconds. Rukia felt the atmosphere become grave.

"You should finish your food fast, you have school tomorrow." Ichigo got up and put his plate in the dish washer. He walked into his room and closed the door.

"_Did I say something I shouldn't have?_"

Meanwhile Ichigo was pounding his bed. "Damn it! Why the hell did you freeze up like that! It happened twenty years ago, forget about it. Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

***

Rukia awoke and got dressed quickly. She quietly crept into the living room and found a wrapped up bentou next to her breakfast with a note.

_Sorry for how I acted yesterday night. Are we still on for lunch?_

_By the way, I made your favorite Kitsune udon. _

_Ichigo_

"Whoa he made udon? I wonder if all of his apologies are like this?" Rukia ate her breakfast, gathered all of her things, and left the apartment with a smile. "At least he's not angry anymore!"

***

Rukia got in the classroom just in time and she took her seat.

"Where were you yesterday Rukia? I tried to call your home number, but you weren't picking up." Tatsuki asked.

"Oh nothing, I just had some stuff to do."

"Was that stuff near the amusement park?" Renji asked intensively.

"Um no, why?" Rukia said nonchalantly, but very anxious on the inside.

"We went to the amusement park yesterday and we saw Kurosaki-sensei kiss a girl!" Orihime cried out. Rukia was in immense shock, but she tried not to show it.

"Did you see the girl's face?"

"No, but I vow to find out who she is!" Orihime spat with vengeance.

"Oh Kami-sama." Rukia muttered.

"Settle down, settle down class!" Ichigo walked in the room and looked at Rukia for a bit.

"I'm going to be checking your worksheets so leave them on your desk."

"Sensei!" Orihime stood up.

"Yes Inoue?"

"Tatsuki, Abarai-san, and I saw you kiss a girl at the amusement park! Is she your girlfriend?" Ichigo looked surprised. He glanced at Rukia and saw that she was mouthing "They don't know"

"Yes, she's my amazing girlfriend."

"Who is she?! What's her name, sensei?!"

"That is a private matter Inoue and I would like it if you would stop prying into it. Class take your worksheets out!" Orihime sat down with a disappointed look. Ichigo went to each desk to collect the worksheet and he found a note as well as a worksheet on Rukia's desk. He took the stack of papers to his desk and then read Rukia's note.

_Ichigo-sensei, I would love to learn about the literature you_

_have on udon at lunch. Meet you at the roof top._

_Rukia _

Ichigo chuckled and looked at Rukia. She looked beautiful under the rays of sunlight. He quickly handed out more worksheets and sat back at his desk. When he saw that everyone except Rukia was immersed in their work he mouthed "I love you." And she mouthed it back. They both were blissfully in their own world talking with their eyes and didn't realize Renji was watching the whole thing. Renji shook his head in disgust, "_It's sick watching Rukia like a lovesick puppy! I bet he's just playing with her anyway. I'll talk some sense into her about that orange haired bastard at lunch!"_

**Sorry for the late update! It was my birthday last weekend and I had loads of work throughout the week. I realized (thanks to the comments) that my previous chapter 7 was too rushed with the plot line. I guess I wanted things to happen quickly ^_^'. Anyway, I hope you guys will like this chapter 7 better!**


End file.
